<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Universe of Beaches by BabySky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763529">Universe of Beaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky'>BabySky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band), han seungwoo - Fandom, woodz - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, a bit philosophical, both of them is too afraid to talk, this is so dramatic istg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah kematian ibunya dan beberapa seri kontemplasi di kamar mandi, Seungyoun menyadari sesuatu tentang Seungwoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Universe of Beaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Satu hal yang kemudian membuat Seungyoun bertanya tanya. Kenapa harus Seungwoo? Kenapa di detik dimana ia nyaris kehilangan bagian akhir dari kewarasannya, satu satunya yang ia ingat adalah Seungwoo? Atas dasar apa? Atas dasar dalih konyol bernama persahabatan? Fakta bahwa Seungwoo lah satu-satunya yang ia punya di ujung kesadarannya? Ataukah bahwa takkan ada siapapun yang akan menjawab panggilannya secepat satu nada dering saja? Bahwa Seungwoo selalu ada bersamanya kapanpun dan dimanapun? Bahwa ia mencintai Seungwoo? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lima detik penuh realisasi yang asing itu berlalu dengan gumpalan rasa bersalah yang mencekik Seungyoun, memaksanya menumpahkan lagi isi perutnya yang masih tersisa ke toilet. Sampai hanya tersisa cairan kuning pahit, Seungyoun berulang kali menekan tuas flush dengan tangan bergetar, masih terisak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usaha yang harus ia kerahkan untuk sekadar menekan panggilan cepat di ponselnya luar biasa. Seungyoun sudah tak peduli lagi seperti apa suaranya terdengar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ia hanya butuh seseorang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seseorang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seseorang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tuut...tu-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-klik.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seung...woo…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Di hari pemakaman ibunya, Seungwoo-lah yang bertindak sebagai penerima tamu, mengulas senyum kepada pengunjung yang berbelasungkawa. Sebagian besar dari mereka memeluk Seungyoun yang membeku seolah tak bernyawa. Lebih banyak lagi yang memalingkan wajah, tersedan dalam sapu tangan mereka tanpa mampu menatap wajah Seungyoun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, malangnya.” bisik mereka lirih, namun cukup jelas terdengar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun sudah tak lagi peduli. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sejenak tangannya hendak meraih, namun bahu Seungwoo terasa begitu jauh sampai ia mengurungkan diri. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jangan, Seungyoun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jangan, Seungyoun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Seungyoun dan Seungwoo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>night ride</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kaca yang separuh diturunkan, playlist lembut, dan dengung halus mesin. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Beribu malam mereka habiskan di mobil yang sama, jalur yang sama, lagu yang sama. Terkadang penuh tawa, terkadang sunyi membalut duka. Seringkali obrolan kotor antar pria terlontar, lalu diiringi gelak tawa yang sama sekali tak terhalang apapun, hanya berdua, dan dunia. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semestinya malam ini sama saja. Namun atmosfer gelap yang masih tersisa tak membiarkan konversasi dalam bentuk apapun bermula. Seungyoun bersandar, mencuri pandang pada side profil Seungwoo yang mengeras. Alisnya tertaut, bibirnya merapat. Ia tak ingin bicara. Butuh berapa lama perkenalan sampai seseorang hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk mengetahui suasana hati yang lainnya? Seungyoun tak tahu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terkadang seungwoo bisa terlihat begitu indah. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan bagaimana caranya tersenyum, Seungyoun lebih dari sekadar maklum pada status incaran gadis Seungwoo. Setelah detik realisasi yang sama sekali tak bertabur bunga itu Seungyoun sadar betapa banyak ia memperhatikan Seungwoo. Kedekatan yang sama sekali jauh dari kata intim namun dipenuhi kenyamanan ternyata berarti lain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ia mengalihkan tatap ke jalan, tak ada sisa air mata untuk diseka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tuhan, aku mencintainya...</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Memangnya harus sejauh itu?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kalimat yang diucapkannya seringan bertanya kabar itu terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang ia kira. Tentu saja bagi Seungwoo Kanada itu sejauh luar angkasa. Tempat yang tak bisa ia bayangkan selain dari film dan serial televisi. Lalu Seungyoun mengatakan dengan berat hati bahwa ia harus pergi ke sana dalam satu pekan, pasti rasanya sama sekali tak nyata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun tak punya argumen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maafkan aku.” ia bergumam kelu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tuangan soju berikutnya adalah isyarat agar ia diam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tak adakah cara lain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ketia Seungyoun mengangkat dagunya, seketika ia paham. Tatapan yang diberikan Seungwoo merobek hatinya tanpa ampun. Itu tatapan yang sama ketika ia pertama kali melukai dirinya sendiri, sama seperti ketika Seungwoo melepas setiap pelukannya, sama seperti ketika mereka berpisah jalan di persimpangan, sama seperti ketika ia mengatakan “Aku akan baik-baik saja.” meski kenyataannya tak sama. Seungwoo selalu menatapnya dengan cara yang sama, yang mampu membuat Seungyoun merasa amat sangat bersalah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan Seungwoo yang senantiasa berada di sisinya semenjak kecil, Seungwoo yang selalu meraih kembali tangannya ketika ia terjatuh, Seungwoo yang selalu meyakinkannya bahwa ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau, Seungwoo yang melompat ke tengah jalan demi menyelamatkannya dari kendaraan melaju tanpa mempedulikan rambu lalu lintas, Seungyoun ingin agar Seungwoo selalu menjadi Seungwoo yang seperti itu, bukan Seungwoo yang menatapnya penuh rasa takut akan kehilangan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realisasi kedua menyerangnya. Ia menelannya bersamaan dengan shot sojunya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tuhan, betapa ia juga mencintaiku...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo percaya pada Tuhan. Ketaatannya beribadah membuat Seungyoun iri. Seungwoo yang berdoa dengan tulus, yang seringkali melelehkan airmatanya dalam bisikan harapan di ujung jemari Seungyoun, tak pernah berhenti membuatnya bertanya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kenapa kau mempercayainya?" Sekali ia bertanya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jawabnya senyum teduh. "Kenapa kau tak mempercayainya?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun termangu, ia berpaling lagi. Seungwoo tak melepas tangannya yang terluka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tidakkah kau mau mencoba?" Seungwoo bertanya lagi perlahan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ia meragu. "Pada tuhan yang mana?" Tak ada sedikitpun keberanian untuk beradu pandang. "Pada tuhan yang mana aku harus berdoa?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Manapun yang ingin kau percaya." Bibir Seungwoo menyentuh telapak tangannya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lalu apa yang harus kuminta?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apa saja yang kau inginkan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aku hanya menginginkanmu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kelak semua akan baik-baik saja, Seungyoun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tuhan yang ingin kupercaya adalah tuhan yang membuat kita menemukan satu sama lain seperti ini. Yang kuminta hanyalah agar kau, segala pusat kenormalanku, tetap selamanya menjadi temanku, yang selalu ada di sisiku. Dengan begitu aku akan baik-baik saja. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Air mata Seungyoun menderas, pun ia tak bicara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kumohon, Tuhan…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>___</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ketiga kalinya Seungyoun dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Seungwoo tak lagi marah seperti sebelumnya. Alih-alih ia meminta, suaranya sarat luka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Setidaknya pikirkan perasaanku, Seungyoun." Isaknya. "Setidaknya pikirkan aku, pikirkan betapa kehilangannya aku jika kau benar-benar pergi kali ini." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dada Seungyoun sesak. Hanya pada airmata Seungwoo ia bisa merasa berdosa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jika kau tak punya alasan lagi untuk bertahan, setidaknya hiduplah untukku. Bertahanlah demi diriku. Jangan pernah biarkan aku sendiri. Jangan biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya yang menangisimu. Semua orang membenci para pelangkah takdir, Seungyoun. Dukaku atasmu takkan mendapat simpati, dan cela mereka padamu takkan pernah berakhir. Tegakah kau membiarkanku tersiksa sedemikian rupa?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun tahu Seungwoo amat memahami bahwa jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia dan Seungwoo menyayangi satu sama lain melebihi diri mereka masing-masing. Kenapa ia tak bisa mengerti akan hal ini? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tuhan, maafkan aku…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jika saja Seungyoun tak terlalu takut. Jika saja ia punya sedikit keberanian. Jika saja ia mau mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh. Jika saja ia mampu bersuara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sedikit saja. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun tahu Seungwoo akan dengan sukarela menghentikan dunia jika ia meminta. Maka ia pun akan dengan sukarela meninggalkan segalanya demi Seungwoo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jika Seungwoo memintanya. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungwoo cukup bicara dan memohon, maka Seungyoun akan tinggal. Ia takkan ke Kanada, ia takkan meninggalkan kota kecil yang dipadati kenangan ini, ia takkan pernah lagi melepaskan Seungwoo jika saja pria itu memintanya demikian. Persetan segalanya, persetan seluruh dunia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ia menunggu sementara panggilan menggema. Seungwoo mengangkat kepalanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Itu panggilanmu?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Panggil aku. Pinta aku untuk tinggal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apa yang masih kau tunggu?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Segalaku. Kamu. Kamu segalaku. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cho Seungyoun!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapi kenapa harus Seungwoo? Dari sekian banyak manusia yang bisa bisa saja dipasangkan takdir dengannya, kenapa harus Seungwoo? Seperti apa kisahnya jika ini bukan Seungwoo? Apakan ada jaminan untuk hidup yang lebih bahagia? Akankah ada perbedaan dalam kehidupannya? Jika Seungyoun memilih untuk memanggil anak perempuan yang terjatuh alih alih memanggil si anak laki-laki, akankah kisahnya jauh berbeda? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jika.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jika.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jika.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo tak menyukai dirinya yang seperti itu. mengutuk masa lalu dan mengharapkan hal yang tak bisa terjadi adalah melangkahi takdir. Sebuah kesombongan, ia akan berkata, kesombongan dan sikap mengangkat dagu pada ketuhanan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun ingin Seungwoo tahu bahwa sekarang ia bersedia bersimpuh dan berdoa kepada tuhan mana saja yang bersedia mengabulkan doanya agar mereka tak perlu berpisah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Doa bukanlah satu-satunya jalan. Kaulah yang harus bergerak melakukan.” suara Seungwoo, lagi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maka jemari Seungyoun terulur, bergetar. Ia meraih jemari Seungwoo seperti doa yang tak terkata, dan gelombang emosi yang ia tahan sekian lama pecah berantakan mengikis gunungan pasir dalam tubuhnya, menyingkap hati berisikan cinta yang mengakar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katakan padaku untuk tinggal.” suaranya pecah. Seungwoo membeku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoun-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kalau kamu memintaku untuk tinggal, maka aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku akan melepas Kanada, aku takkan pernah menaiki pesawat ini, aku akan melepas seluruh kehidupanku, aku-aku-” napasnya tercekat. “Aku akan hidup untukmu.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aku takkan pernah lagi melompati pagar kematian dan meninggalkanmu terlunta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katakan padaku. Katakan kau ingin aku di sini, bersamamu. Kumohon, Seungwoo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo masih tampak terguncang, namun ia sama sekali tak melepaskan tangan seungyoun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan begitu saja, panggilan terakhir berkumandang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tuhan, kumohon… </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>___ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tinggallah.” Tuan Lee, sekretaris almarhum ibunya yang ditugasi membawa Seungyoun kembali ke Kanada, berkata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun, yang wajahnya masih basah oleh airmata dan masih tak melepaskan lengan Seungwoo dari tangannya, terpana. “Kau takkan memaksaku pergi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pria tua itu mengangguk takzim. “Cinta, Tuan Muda Cho, datang sekali saja.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malah Seungwoo yang nyaris meledak karena tersipu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anda tampak begitu hidup saat bersamanya. Jadi kuharap…” matanya berkaca-kaca. “Kuharap anda baik-baik saja disini, Tuan. Saya akan mengurus semua yang anda perlukan dari Kanada.” Lalu ia menunduk hormat. “Selamat tinggal, Tuan.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aliran manusia berlalu ke gerbang keberangkatan, Seungyoun tetap diam, menggenggam jemari Seungwoo di tengahnya tanpa bergerak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aku tak tahu kau menyukaiku juga.” adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa diucapkan Seungwoo dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Seungyoun tak menjawab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tak perlulah Seungwoo tahu bahwa jika cinta itu serupa butiran pasir, maka cintanya pada Seungwoo adalah universa yang dipenuhi pantai-pantai membentang.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>